Longbox of the Damned
Longbox of the Damned is a show by Linkara. He's described the show as being similar to Cinemassacre's Monster Madness only with a twist, instead of reviewing horror movies, he reviews and showcases horror comics or comics that are vaguely related to the supernatural. These comics are both old and new and it occurs every day in October, appearing every day on TGWTG except Monday, when AT4W airs. In this case, Tuesdays will be a double feature. The show is hosted by Moarte, a dead ghoul who has been forever cursed to look over the longbox. It continued to be released in October 2013 and 2014. Episodes *House of Mystery: Room and Boredom (October 2nd, 2012) *The Sandman #4-7 (October 2nd, 2012) *Marvel Zombies (October 3rd, 2012) *Dracula vs Zorro (October 4th, 2012) *Creepy #9 (October 5th, 2012) *Horrorwood (October 6th, 2012) *Superman & Batman vs. Vampires & Werewolves (October 7th, 2012) *Uzumaki Vol. 1 (October 9th, 2012 *Jason vs. Jason X (October 9th, 2012) *Animal Man - The Hunt (October 10th, 2012) *Howard Lovecraft & The Frozen Kingdom (October 11th, 2012) *Poe (October 12th, 2012) *30 Days of Night (October 13th, 2012) *Silent Hill: Past Life (October 14th, 2012) *Eerie #1 (October 17th, 2012) *Worlds Unknown #6 (October 17th, 2012) *xxxHolic: Chapter 14 (October 17th, 2012) *Vincent Price Presents #3 (October 18th, 2012) *Wrath of the Spectre (October 19th, 2012) *Severed (October 20th, 2012) *The Walking Dead Vol. 1 (October 21st, 2012) *The New Teen Titans #12 (October 23rd, 2012) *Gary Gianni's MonsterMen (October 23rd, 2012) *Saga of the Swamp Thing Vol. 1 (October 24th, 2012) *Bela Lugosi's Tales From The Grave #2 (October 25th, 2012) *Jack Davis' Tales from the Crypt (October 26th, 2012) *Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 1 (October 27th, 2012) *Goosebumps Graphix #2: Terror Trips (October 28th, 2012) *Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror #18 (October 30th, 2012) *Blackest Night (October 30th, 2012) *Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash (October 31st, 2012) *LotD 2013 Promo (September 24th, 2013) *The Crow (October 1st, 2013) *Uzumaki Vol. 2 (October 2nd, 2013) *Frankenstein: Agent of SHADE (October 3rd, 2013) *The Nightmare Factory (October 4th, 2013) *Batman & Dracula: Red Rain (October 5th, 2013) *Children of the Grave (October 6th, 2013) *Werewolves on the Moon vs. Vampires (October 8th, 2013) *Teen Titans Annual #1 (October 8th, 2013) *Infestation Vol. 1 (October 9th, 2013) *Tales of the Zombie #1 (October 10th, 2013) *Frankenstein Mobster (October 11th, 2013) *Kill All Monsters Vol. 1: Ruins of Paris (October 12th, 2013) *Hellsing Vol. 1 (October 13th, 2013) *Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #3 (October 15th, 2013) *Creepy #12 (October 15th, 2013) *Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 1 (October 16th, 2013) *Zombo: Can I Eat Your Brains, Please? (October 17th, 2013) *Day of Judgment (October 18th, 2013) *Death Note Vol. 1 (October 19th, 2013) *Marvel Spotlight #5 (October 20th, 2013) *EEEK! Vol. 1 (October 22nd, 2013) *Terror, Inc. (October 22nd, 2013) *Dracula Everlasting (October 23rd, 2013) *The Secret Adventures of Houdini (October 24th, 2013) *I...Vampire! (October 25th, 2013) *Star Trek #4-5 (October 26th, 2013) *Gyo Vol. 1 (October 27th, 2013) *Tomb of Dracula #1 (October 29th, 2013) *Hack/Slash Omnibus Vol. 2 (October 29th, 2013) *Captain America #326 (October 30th, 2013) *Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors (October 31st, 2013) *LotD 2014 Promo (September 13th, 2014) *The Twilight Zone #1-4 (October 1st, 2014) *Uzumaki Vol. 3 (October 2nd, 2014) *Creepy #16 (October 3rd, 2014) *Batgirl #30 (October 4th, 2014) *8 Bit Zombie #1 (October 5th, 2014) *Zombie Cop (October 7th, 2014) *Friday the 13th: How I Spent My Summer Vacation (October 7th, 2014) *Howard Lovecraft and the Undersea Kingdom (October 8th, 2014) *Night of the Living Dead: Just a Girl (October 9th, 2014) *Monster of Frankenstein #1-4 (October 10th, 2014) *Tales of Supernatural Law (October 11th, 2014) *Hell Girl, Volume 1 (October 12th, 2014) *Batman: Bloodstorm (October 14th, 2014) *Route 666: Highway to Horror (October 14th, 2014) *The Tinglers (October 15th, 2014) *Bela Lugosi's Tales from the Grave #4 (October 16th, 2014) *The Ghoul (October 17th, 2014) Links LotD on TGWTG Category:Inked Reality Category:Content Category:Shows